


Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2

by DRGUINEAPIG87



Series: Glitchtale Shattered Timelines [2]
Category: Glitchtale - Fandom, Undertale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:37:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGUINEAPIG87/pseuds/DRGUINEAPIG87
Summary: My Fans: Waiting for Summer so they can read the next chapter.Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2: Surprised to see me?My Fans: OMG DRGUINEAPIG87 is Ivor confirmed!!!! (Jk not really)Also that is a Minecraft Story Reference for those who don’t know.





	1. Cut From Reality

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored so I decided to write this a month early.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2 Chapter 1: Cut From Reality

 

-In the Secret Cavern Entrance-

The five had been walking for quite sometime, and Sans was getting a little impatient. He walked closer to Infinity.

Sans: “What now Infinity.”  
Infinity: “We save Chara, and Asriel.”

They didn’t realize that the Unknown Entity was stalking them from the shadows. It listened to every word that they said.

Sans: “Is that all we’re doing.”  
Infinity: “Yep that’s all we’re here for.”  
Sans: “If Asgore never kills the fallen humans, how will we break the barrier.”  
Infinity: “Oh, I can do that easily using my soul.”  
Asriel: “Wait, won’t you die?”  
Infinity: “Actually, time reaper souls are a lot more powerful than human souls.”

The Unknown Entity suddenly hid when Sans looked around with his magic eye glowing. Sans was confused as he thought he had seen a ghost. He also started to remembered things that he knew didn’t happen. He stopped dead in the cavern. Infinity saw this, and walked back over to him.

Infinity: “Something wrong?”  
Sans: “I don’t know. I am starting to see these weird memories.”  
Gaster: “What Memories?”  
Sans(annoyed): “I said I don’t know.”

Sans turned around, and continued to walk. They eventually reached a wall with a crack. They looked through it. They saw two children playing in the flowers. Chara recognized the flowers as the ones found in the ruins. They saw their former-self suddenly stop playing. Chara suddenly remembered why this moment was so important. This was the moment where Chara would tell Asriel of their ‘grand’ plan to save the monsters. This was the moment the had come to fix.

Chara: “Guys, we have to stop me from telling Asriel the plan.”  
Infinity: “I know but, we have to wait until you actually do it.”  
Chara: “This is when I actually do it.”

All the while Sans was listening through the crack.

-Chara from the past talking to Asriel from the past-

Chara(past): “Think about it Azzy, we could save all the monsters.”  
Asriel(past): “I don’t really think this is a good idea, I don’t want to lose you.”  
Chara(past): “Well do you really want to stay here for the rest of your life?”

-Back to Sans-

Sans: “Hey guys, we had better stop them.”  
Infinity: “Right, someone blow a hole in the wall.”  
Everyone stood back as Sans used a Gaster Blaster on the wall. A giant hole appeared, and the past versions of Chara, and Asriel both screamed. Asriel even put his hands up.

Sans: “It’s ok, we’re not here to hurt you.”

They both screamed again when the future versions of them came out of hiding.

Chara(past): “Who are you, and why do you look like us?”  
Asriel(future): “We’re from the future.”  
Asriel(past): “Why are you here then?”  
Chara(future): “We’re here to stop you from making a huge mistake.”  
Chara(past): “What do you mean?”  
Infinity: You were about to tell Asriel about a plan to break the barrier, we’re you not?  
Chara(past): “You were listening?”  
Chara(future): “Please don’t go through with that.”  
Chara(past): “Why shouldn’t we?”  
Infinity: “It messes up the future, and frankly there’s no point since your plan doesn’t work anyway.”  
Chara(past): “Why should we believe you?”  
Infinity: “I can see through timelines.”  
Chara(past): “Then show me what happens, I won’t make any decisions until you do.”  
Infinity(her magic eye glowing with red energy emanating from it): “As you wish.”

Infinity projected the events of the incident into both their minds. They stood there looking horrified as they saw the horrible events of that day passing through their own minds. They looked extra horrified when they saw Flowey’s scary face. Asriel was reduced to tears. Chara was down on their knees next to Asriel trying to comfort him. Chara looked up at Infinity.

Chara(past)(sadly): “I understand.”  
Asriel(past)(sobbing): “Yeah, let’s not go through with that plan.”  
Sans(relieved): “Thanks kiddos.”  
Asriel(past): “Why are you thanking us.”  
Sans: “Well let’s just say if you had done this, in the future, you would both give me a bad time.”  
Chara(future): “So now you are not going to go through with it, right?”  
Chara(past): “No we won’t go through with it.”

The Unknown entity watched as they all introduced themselves to each other, while they felt jealous, and alone. They wished they could reset it all. But alas, their soul was not red, but half gray, with the other half being white. They weren’t even supposed to exist, so why where they here.

Gaster: “Is this all we had to do to fix the timeline?”  
Infinity: “No don’t forget we still have to save Amber, and then go forward in time to break the barrier.”  
Asriel(future): “Since you plan on breaking the barrier yourself, can we take the fallen humans with us, so that they can be freed?”  
Infinity(sadly): “I’m afraid not, it would change the timeline way too much. We would taking some of them whole centuries into the future.”  
Chara(past)(starting to tear up): “Wait, so your saying I won’t be able to see the barrier broken?”  
Infinity(starting to feel more, and more guilty): “I’m sorry but, I swore an oath to my father that I would not to change too many of the events that happen throughout time. I already slightly dishonoring it by helping you.”  
Gaster: “Wait Infinity, I think I know a way of preserving them that won’t affect the timeline too much.”  
Infinity: “What do you mean?”  
Gaster: “I have some cryo-pods in my lab. If they chose we could have them cryogenically frozen.”  
Sans: “Has it even been tested G?”  
Gaster: “Before the war, we used them on both humans, and monsters, so they should be fine.”  
Asriel(past): “Only the royal scientist is allowed to use them, so will have to ask our mom, and dad. We can take you guys to them.”  
Gaster(confused): “Wait, do you know the current royal scientist.”  
Chara: “Of course, everybody knows Dr. Alphys.”  
Gaster(facepalming, and remembering that for a while he had been in void): “Alas, I forgot about that.”  
Asriel(past): “About what?”  
Gaster(nervous): “Nothing. But, are you okay with this plan Infinity?”  
Infinity: “I would be able to live with that.”  
Asriel(past): “Okay let’s go.”

They started walking towards the royal palace.  
(well palace is a little bit of an overstatement as it was more of a house.)  
They ran into some of the guards. However, as soon as the younger Asriel talked to them, they let them through. Strangely enough, they weren’t concerned about the two future versions of Asriel, and Chara. They reached the front door, and entered. The future versions of Chara, and Asriel were told to hide as to not freak the past versions of their parents, or Dr. Alphys out.

Toriel(seeing the entire group): “Oh hello my children, did you make some new friends.”  
Asriel(past): “Yeah, and they have something to talk to you, dad, and Dr. Alphys about.”  
Toriel(a little concerned): “I see. Right this way then.”

Toriel took the group to another room at the end of one of the hallways. They entered, and saw Dr. Alphys talking to Asgore.

Asgore(seeing the group): “Tori, your timing is perfect, we were just getting ready to discuss the move. Howdy, nice to meet all of you. Do you need something?”  
Toriel: “I’m afraid these travelers do need something, so let’s talk about the move later.”  
Asgore: “Well, what did you need?”

They explain everything to the Toriel, Asgore, and Dr. Alphys. After they finished all three were shocked. Asgore spoke up first.

Asgore(shocked): “So your saying that your from the future, and you came back to fix the timeline?”  
Infinity: “Yes, I know that it is a little much to take in, but it’s all true.”  
Alphys: “Can you show us some proof?”  
Infinity: “Are you sure you want to see the proof?”  
Toriel: “I don’t think it would hurt.”  
Infinity: “Ok everyone stay here, I be back in a sec.”

Infinity ran out of the house to get the future versions of Chara, and Asriel. They walked back to the room. When they entered, and Toriel, Asgore, and Dr. Alphys saw them, they just stood there with their mouths agape.

Toriel: “How is this possible?”  
Future Asriel saw his parents, and started to cry excessively.

Asriel(future)(sobbing): “Mom, Dad!”

He ran across the room hugged them both.

Toriel(a little concerned): “What’s wrong my child?”  
Infinity(sadly): “In the future the timeline is erased, and we weren’t able to save you.”  
Asgore(repeating himself): “So you saying that you are trying to save the timeline?”  
Chara(future): “Yep.”  
Asgore: “Then, what can we do to help?”  
Infinity: “We need to use your cryo-pods”  
Alphys: “Ok. However, I would like to know why?”  
Infinity: “We want to persevere the humans that will fall down in the many years to come, so that they can be freed.”  
Toriel(realizing the extent of this plan): “Does that mean that we would freeze Chara?”  
Gaster: “I’m afraid Chara must be frozen, or our Chara won’t be able to make it to the future.”  
Sans(trying to be the voice of reason): I think it’s only fair that we let them decide.  
Both versions of Chara(realizing Sans was talking about them): “Us?”  
Chara(future): I will go with whatever choice my past self makes. But if they choose not to go through with it, then I won’t be coming back with you.”

The Unknown Entity had finally had enough of their attempts to change the timeline. They had just gotten back into the timeline, and they were not going to leave it again. At first they had thought they would only make minor changes, but now they were trying to drastically change the future, which was something the Unknown Entity would not allow them to do. They stepped into the room drawing one knife made of white energy, and another made of gray energy.

???: “I’m afraid that I can’t let you change this timeline.”  
Infinity(drawing a scythe made of red energy): “Who are you?”  
Sans(receiving a lot of memories at once): “I don’t know how, but I have memories of this kid.”  
???: “That’s right, I messed up the timeline. I also saved everyone. Then I sacrificed myself to keep the timeline from erasing itself. I won’t let you take a gamble on the future. I won’t let you just erase everything that I have done for this world.”  
Asgore(drawing his trident): “Who are you?”  
???(one eye glowing white, and the other glowing gray): “I am Frisk.”


	2. The Soul Of Loneliness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is shorter. This is mainly because, I wrote it all in one day. Hope you enjoy anyways.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2 Chapter 2: The Soul Of Loneliness

Sans winced when he heard the name. Suddenly, he remembered everything, and his pupils went completely black. He summoned up eight Gaster Blasters, and used them to surround Frisk.

Sans: “Kid, if you know what’s good for you, you’ll give up, and if you don’t, you gonna have a bad time.”  
Frisk: “Don’t you get it Sans, I’m already having a bad time. Might as well share it.”  
Sans(magic eye glowing): “Welp, sorry old lady, this is why I never make promises.”

Sans fired the blasters, but Frisk ducked under one of the blasters. They then tried to strike Sans. He dodged the first knife, and used a wall of bones to block the second knife.

Sans: “What? You know that I won’t just sit there, and take it.”

Sans sent a barrage of bones at Frisk, and Frisk just dodged again. They tried to strike at Sans again, but their soul was hoisted up into the air, and they were surrounded by blasters. They tried to struggle, but they couldn’t move.

Sans: “I’m going to give you one last chance kid.”  
Frisk(still struggling): “Die!”  
Sans: “Jeez, kid you need to chill.”

Sans sat them down on their on their feet. Frisk grinned, and started laughing nonstop.

Infinity: “Sans, are you sure you know what you’re doing?”  
Sans: “Trust me.”

Frisk was still laughing, and started running forward. Just as they were about to strike, Sans pushed them back into the wall. Their knives disappeared, and they were promptly surrounded.

Asgore(pointing his trident at Frisk): “It’s over.”  
Frisk(losing consciousness): “Please don’t do this.”

Frisk slumped over as he lost consciousness.

Asriel(past): “Are they dead?”  
Sans(checking Frisk’s pulse): “Nope, they’re just unconscious”  
Infinity: “Alphys, can you get them into a cryo-pod?”  
Alphys: “Shouldn’t they get a choice in this matter?”

Infinity pulled out a strange little device, and began to wave it over Frisk’s head.

Gaster: “What is that?”  
Infinity: “It’s a thought reader.”

A beep was emitted from the machine, and Infinity walked back over to Alphys. Alphys gave a nod, and had two of the guards carry Frisk’s body too the lab. Both versions of Chara also walked up to Alphys.

Chara(past): “We’ve come to a decision.”  
Alphys: “What did you decide”  
Chara(past): I would like to see the Barrier broken, so put me in a pod.”

The past version of Asriel started crying, and ran over to Chara to give them a hug. Asgore looked at them sadly, and he looked to Toriel for help. Toriel gave a sad smile, and that said it all. Asgore suddenly got an idea.

Asgore: “Asriel, if you would like to join Chara, I won’t stop you.”  
Toriel: “Yes, if you would like to be frozen along them, we will accept your decision.”  
Asriel: “Thank you.”

Asriel then followed the group to the lab. Asgore walked over to Infinity.

Asgore: “How long will you be gone?”  
Infinity: “It will be a few centuries before we can return.”  
Asgore: “Alright.”

Suddenly, the future versions of Chara and Asriel started to fade.

Chara(future): “What’s happening to us?”  
Infinity: “Don’t worry about it, you’re just being sent back to the present.”  
Asriel(future): “Okay, good luck saving Amber.”

The future versions of Chara and Asriel disappeared.

Infinity(pulling out three bracelets, and putting one on): Here, put these on.

Sans, and Gaster each put one on. Sans looked at Infinity confused.

Sans: “What do these do?”  
Infinity: “They keep you locked to the present. However, it will only work if you haven’t started being sent back to you proper time.”  
Gaster: “Ok, so what now?”  
Infinity: “Igly, can you give me the coordinates real quick?”

Infinity’s glove suddenly gained eyes, and a mouth. Then it completely turned into a floating red blob. Infinity saw Sans’ anger and immediately spoke up.

Infinity: “Don’t worry, Igly won’t hurt you, she’s nice.”  
Gaster: “You have one of those things too.”  
Infinity: “All time reapers have them.”  
Sans: “So they’re like pets?”  
Infinity: “Sort of. Now Igly, please show me the coordinates.”  
Igly: “-weird Igly noises-“

Now both Infinity’s, and Igly’s eyes turned completely red. They stayed that way for about 30 seconds. After that, their eyes turned back to normal. Then Igly transformed back into a glove, and Infinity opened another portal.

Infinity: “I need to get somethings from my home, so I must part ways with you for now, but don’t worry, we will meet up in the present when everything’s said, and done. I’m counting on you two to save Amber.”  
Gaster: “How will we get back?”  
Infinity(giving them another bracelet): “Oh, and that reminds me, give this to Amber. Also, when you want to go back to the present.”  
Gaster: “Okay, we’ll do our best.”  
Infinity: “thank you.”

With that, Igly showed Gaster and Sans how to get to Amber. Then, they both went through the portal, and Infinity glitched back in time to the day of the fall of her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think in the comments.


	3. Homeward Bound Pt.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be a part 1/part 2. Hope you enjoy.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2 Chapter 3: Homeward Bound Pt.1

 

Infinity reappeared in a little village. She looked around to see that she was behind a barricade with guards standing around it. She then saw a group of people talking in the center of the village. She recognized four of them as her father: Tarick, her brother: Aldric, her brother’s friend: Derin, and her younger self. Suddenly Aldric, Derin, and Infinity’s younger self ran out of the town towards the military base. Infinity walked towards her father from the past.

Tarick(seeing future Infinity): “Civilian, you need leave, we are about to come under attack.”  
Infinity(grabbing Tarick by the hand): “I know.”

She then glitched them to the Royal Laboratory.

Tarick: “Who are you, and why are we here?”  
Infinity(whispering in his ear): “You can travel, but phasing is illogical.”  
Tarick(shocked): “How do you know that code phrase?”  
Infinity: “Father, can you stop asking so many questions?”  
Tarick(nearly fainting): What, but how?  
Infinity: I can’t tell you, but I need to find the Time Delta Armor.  
Tarick: Why?  
Infinity: Again, I cannot tell you, your just going to have trust me on this one.  
Tarick: Alright, I trust you daughter, so I’ll lead you there.  
Infinity: Thank you.

Tarick, and Infinity ran through the corridors of the lab. All of the scientists, and guards had already evacuated so no one stopped them. They came to a door at the end of the maze of corridors. Tarick summoned his soul, and held it up to the scanner on the door. The door opened, and they entered a room. In the center of the room there was a suit of armor. Tarick drew his scythe an cut through the glass. infinity grabs the armor, and it condensed into a circular containment vessel.

Tarick: You tap the center of the vessel to open it.  
Infinity: Thank you father.  
Tarick(into his comm): Private Markus, is that thing there yet.  
Markus(over the comm): Not yet sir, but it is almost here. But sir, where did you go?  
Tarick(lying): I am just in my house, getting ready.  
Markus: Alright sir.

Infinity teleported Tarick to their house.

Tarick: What are you going to do now?  
Infinity: “I have to find Amber’s Time Blobs.”  
Tarick: “I saw her running away, but I think she freaked out and forgot them in all the chaos.”  
Infinity(turning around): “Thank you father.”  
Tarick(concerned): “Wait, will I ever see you again.”

Infinity shook her head sadly.

Tarick(shedding a tear): Well I am glad I got to see my little angel again.

They share a quick hug.

Tarick: “I love you.”  
Infinity: I love you too.

Tarick broke the hug, and then summoned his yellow scythe.

Tarick: “Go my daughter. Live another day, and make a better future for everyone.”  
Infinity(shedding a few tears herself): “I will father.”

Tarick leaves to fight, and Infinity glitches to Amber’s house. She finds Amber’s time blobs, and tell them to follow her. They are about to leave when the roof of the house is torn away, and what she saw shocked her. Betty was standing over her, but she had grown to a massive size.

Betty(laughing manically): “Did you really think you’re stupid plan would work. Hah don’t make me laugh.”  
Infinity(Shocked): How are you here?  
Betty(still laughing): “Your not the only one who can cheat death. Well no matter, your little crusade ends here.”

Betty raised her giant hand, and brought it down on Infinity. Infinity was prepared to take the hit but the impact never came. Instead she saw her brother blocking the hit with his light blue scythe.

Aldric: “Infinity, what are you still doing here?”  
Infinity(confused): “How do you know who I am?”  
Aldric(smiling): “Sis, you haven’t really changed that much, now go.”  
Infinity(shedding a few more tears): Thank you, brother.

She glitched back to the present, but not before seeing five black spikes stab Aldric, and throw him into a nearby house, which immediately collapsed on top of him. She floated back through the time-stream in tears. Her anger caused her LV to grow to seven. She then vowed revenge against her former friend, now a seemingly irredeemable beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think.


	4. Homeward Bound Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, for the first time I will do a Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Q&A on my YouTube channel Eribristv.
> 
> Post your questions here: https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=GvuMW7pjEG8

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2 Chapter 3: Homeward Bound Pt.2

Sans and Gaster appeared in a meadow. They looked around, and saw a castle. They were really confused now.

Sans(confused): “What are we doing here?”  
Gaster(also confused): “I don’t know.”  
???(even more confused): “Halt, monsters.”  
Sans(still confused): “What? Who are you?”  
???(with a serious expression): “You need to come with me.”  
Gaster(angrily): “We don’t have to do anything you say.”

More of the soldiers came out of the tree line, and surrounded Sans and Gaster.

???(still serious): “Like I said, you need to come with me.”  
Sans: “G, I think they got us.”  
Gaster: “So it would seem.”  
???: “Let’s go.”

They walked towards the castle.

Sans: “So, what’s your name?”  
???: “Captain Dreter Orog”  
Gaster: “If I may ask, where is it that we are going?”  
Dreter: “We are going to see the king: Copper Lightvale, the queen: Agate Lightvale, and princess: Amber Lightvale.”  
Gaster: “Ok, thanks.”  
Dreter: “However, I would like to know how you managed to get out of the Underground.”  
Sans: “You wouldn’t believe us if we told you.”  
Dreter(barely containing his laughter): “Let me guess, your going to give me some crazy over the top story about how you traveled through time to change the future.”  
Sans(shocked): “How did you...?”  
Dreter(cutting him off): “trust me pal that ain’t the weirdest story I’ve been fed, and it ain’t the first time I’ve heard it either.”  
Gaster: “Do you believe us?”  
Dreter: “Well my soul trait is integrity, so I can always tell we someone is lying, and you don’t seem to be lying.”

They walked across the drawbridge that leads to the castle. They came across two guards who eyed them suspiciously.

Guard 1: “Hold up.”  
Dreter: “They’re with us, let them through.”  
Guard 2: “Yes sir.”

They walked into the throne room, which looked more like a house than a throne. Amber was sitting in a cushioned chair.

Dreter: “Your Highness, are the king, and queen here?”  
Amber: “No, but please come in, and have a seat.”

They sat down in three surrounding chairs.

Amber(a little confused): “So, what are two monsters doing on the surface?”  
Dreter: “They claim to be time travelers. I looked inside their minds and they appear to be telling the truth.”  
Amber: “If the captain thinks you are okay I will not question it. So tell me, why are you here: time travelers?”  
Gaster(pulling out a book): “I think this will be able to explain our presence.”

He handed Amber the book already opened to on of the middle pages. As she read the text, her smile disappeared little by little. She looked at Captain Orog with a grave expression on her face.

Amber: “Captain, rally the guards, and evacuate the kingdom. I fear this may be our final stand”  
Dreter: “It will be done.”

Dreter exited the room motioning every guard to follow him as he ran.

Sans: “G, what did you show her.”  
Gaster: “I just showed her the story of the black beast.”  
Amber: “I have been having horrible dreams. For a while I thought that’s all they were, but everything that has transpired today has happened according to my dream.”  
Sans: “So what happened in your dream.”  
Amber: “Well it starts off as a normal day, but halfway through that day, two skeletons arrive to save me. After that a demon appears to try and stop them, and that is were the dream always ends.”  
Sans: “We have to take you back to our present day immediately.”  
Amber: “No, if the demon is here, then doing that could make matters worse for the whole timeline.”  
Sans: “We were sent by Infinity to stop the demon from regaining power. To do that we have to take you back with us.”  
Infinity(trying to hold back tears): “It won’t matter.”  
Sans: “Infinity, what are you doing here, didn’t you have to go somewhere else?”  
Infinity: “I have what I needed to get, but we have a big problem.”

Amber stood there silently with her mouth agape.

Amber(running to Infinity and giving her a hug): “INFINITY!”

Infinity gladly returned the hug. She was relieved that she had made it in time. Amber looked up at Infinity again, and saw she was about to cry.

Amber(concerned): “What’s wrong?”  
Infinity(very angry at this point, but trying to be calm): “I’m fine, just show where Betty is so I can end her miserable life.”

San was confused when he heard this. Knowing that this wasn’t like her, he decided to judge Infinity’s soul. What he found shocked him.

Sans(thinking to himself): “So she gained LV, but she has no EXP? How is this possible?”  
Amber(knowing this isn’t her friend’s normal behavior): “You’re not okay, are you? So please, tell me what’s wrong.”  
Infinity(angrily crying): “That demon killed my brother right in front of me.”  
Sans(thinking to himself): “So she gained LV out of pure rage?”

An echoing boom was heard from outside.

Amber: “Well, we unfortunately do not have time to mourn. We have to call The Seven Great Wizards.”  
Gaster: “How?”  
Amber: “We need to use the bell tower.”  
Sans: “Lead the way.”

She lead them to a bell tower on the roof of the castle. They saw the bell, and rang it. The bell emitted a noise that was so loud it knocked them back a little. After that they walked toward the area that the guards were rallying.

Gaster: “What do we do now.”  
Amber: “We need to hold that thing back long enough to evacuate the kingdom.”  
Infinity(handing over Amber’s time blobs): “Well, If we are going to fight you will need these.”  
Amber: AKU, MUMU, YOU’RE HERE.  
Aku(blue blob), and Mumu(green blob): -weird happy blob noises-  
Sans(thinking to himself): “That’s how Betty got the name Akumu?”

The booms got louder as they reached the center of the kingdom. When they got to the center, they saw what was causing the noise. It was Betty, still giant in size stomping towards the kingdom.

Betty(smiling maliciously): “No where else to run, so just accept your fate, and die like the rest.”  
Infinity(stepping forward and summoning her scythe): “I’ll promise you this, demon, we won’t go down without fight.”  
Betty(stilling grinning): “Oh, you think you can stop me when I have this much power? Well then, just go ahead and try.”

Just like that the battle began. Betty temporarily knocked Infinity aside, and then tried to attack the guards. Just as she was about slice them with her claw, a few arrows hit her in the hand. She looked up to see Roy Goldburn, and a few archers on the rooftop of the castle shooting arrows. She then saw someone healing Infinity’s wounds. She raised 2 black stingers from the ground, and aimed them at Infinity. When the person turned to look at the stingers, and raised a green shield that blocked one of the stingers, Betty realized that the person was Mila Rutrow. Amber blocked other stinger by using Mumu as a shield. The stingers were then destroyed by Agate Lightvale who was shooting orange energy beams at them. Betty now tried to slash at Agate with her claws, but she couldn’t move. She then noticed the light blue strings around her body that were keeping her from moving. She saw Rin Winterway, Gaster(using all his hands), and even the guards with the patience trait holding her in place.

Rin(keeping a firm grip on the rope.): “Now!”

Suddenly, Betty’s claw hand was cut clean off. She winced at the pain, but just as quickly recovered. She looked down at her severed hand to see that Roy’s younger brother, Shane Goldburn used his arm blades to cut her claw hand off. Then, Kody Fallenfire, Dreter, and the rest of the Calvary moved in on horses, and slashed Betty’s legs. Betty could barely stand at this point. She was finally brought to her knees by Sans, who turned her soul blue, and then brought his hand up and then down, smashing all the bones in her leg. He then summoned bones from the Earth to stab through both of her legs. Betty screamed in pain, but she didn’t have time to recover as both Copper Lightvale, and Infinity used their weapons to slash both of her eyes.

Betty(in immense pain): “Is t-th-that a-a-all y-you’ve got?”  
Infinity(jump up into the air, and summoning a gigantic red scythe): “No, this is.”

Infinity brought the scythe down, and sliced through Betty, cutting her into two pieces. Blood was spilling out of her wounds as both pieces fell to the ground. Some of the guards walk toward Betty to make sure that she was dead.

Amber(shocked that the battle was over already): “Is she dead?”  
Betty(reforming her body): “You wish.”  
Gaster(shocked): “Impossible.”

Everyone froze when Betty’s wounds all healed themselves, and she got back up laughing hysterically. She then killed all the guards near her, with a quick slash of her clawed hand.

Betty(maniacally laughing): “Now this is a real fight.”

Most of the guards moved in to attack Betty after seeing this. While Betty was distracted a guard walked up to Amber.

Random Guard: “Your highness, the kingdom has been evacuated.”  
Amber(looking at Sans): “Good. Okay, now might be a good time to enact Infinity’s plan.”  
Infinity: “Are you really okay with going with us.”  
Agate(started, and also finally noticing Sans, and Gaster): “Wait, where are you thinking of taking her, and why are two monsters on the surface?”  
Infinity: “We are time travelers. I know this may sound crazy, but we are trying to save Amber.”  
Agate(beginning to lose her patience): “Just where are you planning on taking my little sister?”  
Infinity: “We have take her back with us to our present day.”  
Agate: “Well if she’s going, then I’m going too.”  
Infinity: “Fine.”

Much to Infinity’s dismay, the other 6 wizards, and even Dreter also wanted to tag along. After some arguing she agreed to take them along for Amber’s sake. Granted she didn’t have time to argue because, as she finally agreed, as Betty managed to break through the lines of guards.

Copper(to the rest of the guards except for Dreter): “All of you, retreat with the civilians.”  
Random Guard(the same guard that told Amber that the evacuation was completed): “What about you, sir?”  
Copper: “We’ll be fine. We’re going to lure that demon away.”  
Random Guard(concerned): “Alright, sir. If we don’t see each other again, it’s been an honor.”  
Copper(smiling): “Likewise.”

As Betty finally killed the last guard attacking her, the two groups ran in opposite directions, with Betty following Infinity’s group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should mention that this is no longer an alternative continuation, but rather an alternate version of the story that follows most of the same events. I should have read Wiki page before I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed. Tell me what you think of the story so far in the comments.


	5. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow update, I just went to Great Wolf Lodge, and now I am visiting my Grandparents. But, guess what’s coming on July 5th. If you guessed the comic that I have been promising all of you for a while, you are correct. I am going to call it Infinity’s Origins. The comic will be on AO3 first. Also for anyone wondering about my Star Wars fanfic, don’t worry I haven’t forgotten about it, and a new chapter will be posted soon. Hope you enjoy.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2 Chapter 4: Genesis

 

While Infinity’s group ran for an open field, buildings dropped around them. Infinity snapped her fingers, and a swarm of scythes appeared. Her eyes turned red as she sent them flying towards some rubble that Betty had thrown at them. They continued to run until they reached the field. Infinity then turned, and threw a giant scythe straight at Betty’s face. It sliced the top half of her head off, but just as it hit she fired dark energy at one of buildings near the field. It toppled over, trapping Gaster and Dreter with Betty.

Amber(concerned): “Gaster, Captain Orog, are you two okay?”  
Gaster: “We’re fine, just go”  
Sans(not having a word of it): “But G, what about you?”  
Gaster: “JUST GO ALREADY SANS!”  
Infinity(summoning a portal): “Okay everyone in.”  
???: “Wait for us.”

Suddenly, a woman who was wearing the same outfit as Rin, and two monsters ran up to the portal. Rin stared at the three in disbelief.

Rin(Dumbfounded): “Ellie, Kanashi, Amai, what the heck are you doing here?”  
Kanashi(stopping to catch his breath): “Sorry, I tried to stop her, but she was way too fast.”  
Rin(with a desperate expression on her face): “Ellie, get out of here. Kanashi get her, and Amai to safety.”  
Ellie: “No we are going with you.”  
Infinity(visibly in pain from keeping the portal open): “I don’t care what you do but, DO WHATEVER IT IS FAST BEFORE I START TO VOMIT BLOOD!”  
Rin(face palming): “I am so sorry, can you take them too.”  
Infinity(now both in pain, and agitated): “I SAID THAT I DON’T CARE, BUT IF YOU MAKE ME VOMIT BLOOD, I AM LEAVING YOU WITH THE BEAST!”  
Rin: “Sorry, come on you three.”

Eventually, everyone except Agate and Amber had gone through the portal.

Infinity(still in pain): “You two into the portal, NOW!”  
Betty: “Oh no, you don’t.”

Betty shot three magical energy beams at them. Infinity’s eyes glowed red, and she then summoned two scythes made of pure magical energy at the beams, blocking two of them, but she didn’t block the last beam. It hit the ground in front of Infinity, and knocked her through the portal.

Amber: “INFINITY!”

Amber ran through after her, and Agate followed.

-Back to Gaster, Dreter, Betty-

Dreter: “Gaster, what do we do now?”  
Gaster: “We have to hold out long enough for Infinity to come back for us.”  
Betty(To Gaster): “You really think your friend will come back for you. Ha, don’t make me laugh, Infinity would gladly leave you here to die. As long as she can have her perfect ending, she wouldn’t care. You know I’ll kill them, right after you.”  
Gaster(summoning all his hands into a green shield): “We won’t let you win.”

Dreter stepped behind Gaster.

Dreter(stabbing Gaster with his saber): “Don’t be so sure.”  
Gaster(as his shield disappeared): “Akk...wh...what?”  
Dreter: “you should’ve been more careful of whom you trusted.”  
Gaster(dying): “D...Dreter wh...why?”  
Dreter: “Let’s just say I’ll kill anyone for the right price. It’s nothing personal, just business.”  
Gaster(with his last breath): “Tr...traitor.”  
Dreter(smirking): “I’ve been called worse.”

Gaster fell to ground, and turned to dust.

Betty: “Dreter, where did you hide Genesis’ soul?”  
Dreter: “It’s in the forest outside the kingdom.”  
Betty: “Take me there.”  
Dreter: “As you wish, but first we must get his new body.”

They walked into a lab, and found a young man looking at some papers.

Dreter: “Harris, it’s time, let’s go.”  
Harris(putting the papers down): “Alright.”

They walked out of the kingdom, and into the forest. They kept walking until they reached a clearing where they saw a pink soul laying on a rock. Dreter walked up to the soul, and grabbed it carefully as to not accidentally absorb it. Then, he walked back to Harris and gave him the soul.

Dreter: “Are you sure you’re ready for this?”  
Harris: “Yes.”

Without giving it a second thought, he put the soul to his chest, and absorbed it. His head started burning, and he started to hold his head.

Harris(In lots of pain): “Aug, what’s h...hap...happening to m...me.”

Dreter and Betty said nothing, as Harris continued to scream. He eventually fell silent and fell to the ground.

Genesis(opening his eyes): “I’m curious, what did you say to get the idiot agree to absorb my soul.”  
Dreter: “I told the fool that he would become immortal.”  
Genesis(laughing excessively): “Clever.”  
Betty: “Dreter, I have a new assignment for you.”  
Dreter: “Hey, where’s my money for finding a suitable body for Genesis. You know how long it took to find a person who had lost their trait. I also killed the scientist for you.”  
Betty: “If you do this, I will triple your pay for those jobs.”  
Dreter: “Who’s my target?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think in the comments.


	6. Fan Game/OST Challenge+Note About Comic

Sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but there is a new Shatteredtale chapter so please check it out. Also I wanted to do a challenge.

 

Fan Game/OST Challenge  
Rules  
Each participant will have 6 months from the time of this post, so January 12th, 2019.  
Links to the games must be submitted via comment on AO3.  
Winners will be featured in a shoutout video on my YouTube channel Eribristv, and on AO3.  
If it is a Scratch game it will be in the original video.  
If it is a download/Mario Maker 1 or 2 game it will be done in separate videos.  
If it is a Mario Maker 1 or 2 game, the game code must be submitted via comment on AO3.  
I will also play all of the other fan games on other videos at later dates.  
OST’s must be uploaded to YouTube.  
OST’s that win will receive a shoutout in the before mentioned shoutout video. Also with the creators permission, the OST might appear in my comics if I ever decide to do a dub.  
Each category will have one winner.  
Categories  
Just to be clear, I know I haven’t written the chapters where these battles occur yet. I just want to see your takes on these battles. Infinity’s Judgement Hall Fight vs. Error Controlled Chara (Shatteredtale)  
Aldric The Persistent’s Waterfall Fight vs. Error Controlled Chara (Shatteredtale)  
Frisk & Chara vs. Error Controlled Chara (Shatteredtale) (Also note that Frisk & Chara are 2 separate people.)  
Redeemed Flowey/Asriel vs. Error Controlled Chara Fight (Shatteredtale)  
Amber vs. Betty (Glitchtale Shattered Timelines)  
Infinity vs. Betty (Glitchtale Shattered Timelines)  
Sans vs. Betty (Glitchtale Shattered Timelines)  
Infinity vs. Genesis (Glitchtale Shattered Timelines)  
Amber vs. Mallow  
Infinity vs. Mallow  
OST’s will also be accepted for these categories  
Infinite Reap (Infinity’s Megalovania Theme)  
Broken Time (Mallow’s Battle Theme) (Also for those who don’t know, Mallow is a version of Infinity who has gone insane. Also if you don’t know who she is, read Shatteredtale)  
Hateful Beginning (Genesis’ Theme)  
Most of these themes are from Shatteredtale, but you are welcome to make some more Glitchtale Shattered Timelines ones if you really want too, and I will also look at those.

Comic Note  
I am sorry that the comic is not out yet. Some stuff came up that I hadn’t prepared for, so I didn’t have a lot of chances to work on it. I also thought of a good twist for the comic, so now the comic will now be in 2 parts. I promise that part 1 will be out before August.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good luck to everyone participating.


	7. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry the comic I don’t know when it will be released, but I have decided to make it all one part.

Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 2 Chapter 5-The Truth

 

Betty: Infinity is your target. With her out of the way, we will be able summon the World Eater unchallenged.  
Dreter: It will be done.  
Betty: Do not fail me.

Dreter glitches away through the time stream.

Genesis: What will we be doing in the meantime?  
Betty(her eyes glowing pink): I have 2 other matters to attend to.  
Genesis: What do we do first?  
Betty: The first task I don’t need you for, so just stand, and wait.  
Genesis: Okay but, what are you going to do then.  
Betty: I’m going to play around with Infinity’s mind a little.

Infinity’s Mind

Infinity woke up in a dark room. She got up, and looked around. She could barely make an out an outline of the figure in front of her.

Betty: Oh, your awake. Well not exactly awake, more like you’re inside your own head.  
Infinity(recognizing the voice): Why are you here demon?  
Betty(in an innocent tone): Demon, now is that any way to refer to your best friend?

Infinity drew her scythe, and lunged at Betty, but she simply dodged the blade.

Infinity: You are not my friend. Amber was my friend, but you not her.  
Betty: Oh that reminds me, would you like to speak to your little friend.  
Infinity(confused): What?  
Betty: Observe.

Betty’s eyes suddenly turned green.

Amber: Infinity!  
Infinity: Is it really you?

Amber ran up to Infinity, and hugged her. Infinity returned the hug.

Amber: You have to end this right now when you the chance, so kill me right now, and don’t trust Dret...

Suddenly, Amber’s eyes turned back to pink.

Betty(seeing Infinity’s expression of anger): You know you shouldn’t be mad at me. This version of your timeline only exists because of you. Your responsibility for this timeline.

Infinity froze up. She thought about it further and realized that she was right.

Betty: We’ll meet again soon, so be ready.

And with that, Betty disappeared.

5 minutes later in the time stream

The group huddled around Infinity’s body as they floated throughout time. Suddenly Infinity opened her eyes and immediately puked up a small amount of her blood.

Mila(concerned): Are you alright?  
Infinity: I’m fine.  
Sans: If you don’t mind me asking, were you really prepared to kill Betty.  
Infinity(sarcastically): No Sans, me cutting her into two pieces was just for laughs.  
Sans(seeing Infinity’s pained expression): Ok fine, but are you really okay?  
Infinity(with a defeated sigh): No I’m not.  
Amber(concerned): What’s wrong?  
Infinity(with a sad expression on her face): It’s my fault.  
Sans(confused): What do you mean?  
Infinity: This timeline is glitched because of me. Have you ever wondered how you were able to use Frisks soul to reset the timeline.  
Sans(pupils turning black): What?  
Infinity(sensing Sans’ anger): Wait, hear me out at least.  
Sans(getting angrier): Then talk.  
Infinity(with a voice full of regret): When I escaped from Genesis through the time stream my soul was crippled. I didn’t have enough strength to do anything but lay there. Eventually I was able to stand up. Over the years I learned to use some of my powers. Then one day, I learned that I could make copies of my soul. These copies have a very short lifespan, only being able to live as long as the average human being. When I accidentally created my first copy, it looked nothing like me. I then had an idea. At the time I couldn’t break free of the time stream, but I wanted to see the world, so I sent my copy instead. I could see what it saw, and it was beautiful. Then everything changed for the worst. My copy fell down into the Underground. At first I thought it was dead, but sure enough I felt a hand pull my copy up. Another child had pulled my copy up. Though this one was different. It was fine for a while, but then something happened, and fast forward a few hundred years later, and I’m fighting you, Sans.  
Sans(magic eye glowing): Then you mean to tell me that Chara, Asgore’s murder spree, and the genocide of my people is all your fault.  
Infinity: Sans, if you want kill me for creating Chara then fine, but first I want to help you fix this.  
Sans(calming down): I won’t kill you, but I’m not sure can I forgive you either.  
Infinity: Thank you.

One Week Later

Infinity(narrating): When we returned, I broke the Barrier. the fallen children were unfrozen, and Toriel, and Asgore adopted most of them, with the exception of Alina Gray, who was reunited with her mom: Jessica Gray. Jessica upon hearing that the monsters had taken care of her daughter, welcomed the monsters to the surface. Even so, I know this conflict is far from over, and I don’t know how it will end. All I know is that if I’m going down, I’m taking that demon with me.

To be continued in Glitchtale Shattered Timelines Part 3: War For The Timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well we made it to the end of part 2. Don’t worry though, part 3 will be releasing soon. I will also be doing a comment awards video in about two weeks, so leave those comments. These can be questions, funny comments, or just normal ones. As for my challenge Fanfics, Fan Art, and comics are also accepted. Though you must provide a link in the AO3 comments section. they also must be about my Undertale fanfics. Hope you enjoyed, tell me what you think in the comments.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you think in the comments.


End file.
